A Love Without Boundaries, A Pokélove Story
by AragonOath
Summary: Pokémon, our friends, family even... partners. A phenomenon that is widespread in different regions across the globe although the idea of Pokémon being more than friends is considered taboo. However, a few individuals defied this social norm and begun to have an intimate relationship with their Pokémon. This is their story, their memento, and their battle. "...Love finds a way..."


The Frozen Heart: A-Ninetales(Aprhodite) x Male Trainer (Xavier)

"… _amongst the blizzard, against the odds, we'll always be together…"_

The trainer's name is Xavier a Pokémon trainer and researcher whom were trying to reach Snowpoint City to research on the temple there.

"Almost there girl"

" _Of course, Master"_

The Pokémon who spoke was his lone partner Aphrodite, an Alolan Ninetales he had received from his cousin, in the Alola Region. He could never forget when she first hatched, she was so cute, now that she is a full evolved Ninetales, she is absolutely breathtaking, her long flowing white fur in the wind, it was as if, she was the deity of Ice herself. Furthermore, she also gained psychic powers to which he is now able to hear something very unexpected a very smooth, sultry womanlike voice in his head. He couldn't help but feel even more attracted to his Pokémon. Within the frozen north of Route 216 a massive blizzard came rolling in, it was blinding, they couldn't continue forth on their journey until they approached a cavelike structure, they both decided that it be best for them to travel after this huge storm passed, well… this was more or less for Xavier, as Aphrodite is able to see clearly in the snow due to her Ice/fairy typing. Aphrodite gleefully leaped outside and enjoyed the weather, while Xavier was left to set up a cozy fire and propping up a makeshift door in front of the entrance to the cold can't come in. Aphrodite leaped back in and smiled

"Aphrodite, can you seal the entrance with your Ice beam please?"

She acknowledged him and smiled

" _Sure, thing Master_ "

She gave a sly wink before she done as she was told, that made my heart skip a beat and that's when he started to fully examine her. From her smooth hind legs to her slender figure, her wavy fur on her head and her beautiful eyes, that glistened like the evening star, she utterly bewitched him with her beauty. Aphrodite noticed she was being eyed on by her trainer she instinctively reacted by moving her tails to her right flank to reveal what was underneath. Beneath the thin layer of her blue fur was her wet folds, Xavier noticed the musky scent coming from her sacred area and unconsciously stared at it, he inched closer and closer to get a better scent of it, until Aphrodite playfully slapped her tail on his cheek to which Xavier with wide eyes and a huge blush on his face looked away and crawled back to fire pit hoping Aphrodite did not notice, turned around and saw Xavier poking at the firepit, she giggled, as Xavier remarked

"Ahem… Uhm thank you, Aphrodite, for its still is very cold here though; hopefully, this fire is enough for us."

" _Oh, I'm sure it's fine, besides as long as we are together we are going to be alright."_

"Of course"

Xavier smiled at Aphrodite as she slowly made her way to him, seductively moving her hips from side to side while her eyes affixed to Xavier's eyes. Xavier's heart was beating so fast he can barely even think. She then moved closer to his face and licked his cheek, sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. Xavier couldn't help but feel a bit relieved of his heart but annoyed that his raging hard-on cannot be attended to. Aphrodite smiled and sighed unknowingly to Xavier, when Aphrodite evolved she invaded his mind and found his idle thoughts of her and how he truly felt about her, to which she kept a poised demeanor until she could find a way to tell him the truth that she utterly loved him too, however, she knew of the taboo and the circumstances surrounding trainer and Pokémon relationships, she then tilted her head and gazed lovingly at Xavier.

" _Hey, Master?"_

"Aphrodite, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Xavier, not master."

" _Sorry…X-Xavier_."

"It's alright, What's up?"

Aphrodite lifted her head and rested it on his lap; she could smell faintly his hard-on. She enjoyed this scent, its Xavier's scent; she is intoxicated by it and wants his smell all over her. Whenever she smelled him, she just gets lost in the scent and is reminded of how much she loved her trainer. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and remembered when she was just a Vulpix trying her best to fight another trainers Pokémon, she didn't want to fail her trainer so she tried her best to beat the other trainers Pokémon, but she failed to which Xavier smiled and patted her head he then stated

"Don't worry little one, win or lose. I'll always love you; we'll do better next time…"

She couldn't psychically talk to him back then but if she could have she would have said I'll make you proud, she wanted to do her best, she wanted to get stronger for him and herself, the moment when she evolved, she gotten stronger, confident and above all beautiful like she wanted and now she is able to speak to him. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to meet Xavier's gaze, he had a stern face, a chiseled jawline, and a somewhat muscular body, and she couldn't care less if he was human. She wanted him…no she NEEDED him, she couldn't care less about the taboo and the social norm, SHE MUST HAVE HIM.

" _Xavier, do you remember the day when we battled that annoying trainer and I…I lost horribly?_ "

"Yes, it was when you faced that dick of a trainer and his Magmortar?"

" _Yes, that trainer, well after I lost…I wanted to tell you something that day"_

"Oh, yea? What is it?"

" _That day, I wanted to say… I'll… I'll make you proud! I'll become strong and beautiful for you"_

"Aphrodite…"

" _Xavier, did I… did I make you proud?"_

Her eyes were scanning constantly for an answer from her trainer, he smiled and hugged her tight.

"You have made me more than proud. There is not a day I cannot help but be proud of you"

Aphrodite felt relieved, happy and thrilled she couldn't help but smile and cry, as her goal was finally at a conclusion. With her heart and mind racing, she closed her eyes and unconsciously said

" _I love you…"_

Xavier eyes lit up and calmly replied back to her

"I love you too Aphrodite"

Aphrodite removed herself from the hug and looked deeply into Xavier's eyes, she placed a paw on his shoulder and tried to get her feelings across to him.

" _Xavier, I really love you."_

Xavier realized what she was saying, and his eyes widen, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Wha…Wha… yo-you… really?"

" _Aww, you're so cute when you're flustered."_

"You love me like; you want me to be your mate?!"

She didn't speak a word she just smiled and moved closer to his face. She closed her eyes and licked his lips slowly as she withdrew and opened her eyes to see a dumbfounded Xavier with his mouth somewhat open in bewilderment. He then gazed at her and instead of saying anything; he lightly touched her face and slowly brought her in for a deep romantic kiss. Aphrodite wasn't too familiar with kissing and had difficulty, but she slowly eased into it and kissed him back with her tongue tasting his. Xavier could feel her tongue dancing with his and the two in a sensual embrace, Xavier kept on the sensual tongue dance, while he rubbed her back, feeling her silky fur on his hands, both established a psychic link so he could hear her thoughts as they kept on going.

" _So this is kissing? It's amazing, it's making me so hot inside. Oh my love yes… YES… more I want more of you"_

Aphrodite pushed him down to the futon he setup, and kept on kissing him relentlessly and as they were in a heated makeout session, she can feel her sex getting wetter and wetter with anticipation, whereas Xavier's pants was getting tighter and tighter with his 5.5-inch rod. Xavier and Aphrodite withdrew and looked at each other with lust and love.

"You taste amazing, sweetheart"

" _I've been waiting to do this for so long. I love you so much Xavier"_

"And I love you too, Aphrodite"

" _Hey Master?"_

"Yea?"

Aphrodite looked deep into his eyes and kissed him deeply without relent. She then spoke while kissing her new mate.

" _You know, Alolan Ninetales are much different than Kanto Ninetales"_

Xavier paused and retracted himself from her lips with only a trail of saliva connecting the two he looked at Aphrodite with curiosity.

"Oh, yea? What will be the difference?"

" _Unlike Kanto Ninetales, when we choose a mate…"_

"yea?"

She smiled seductively and used her psychic powers to perform telekinesis and unzipped his pants. She then slowly pulled them off leaving only his boxers, she chuckled as she saw Xavier's bulge aching for her, while she lowered her head to his chest, using her tongue she trailed her way to his boxers and looked once more at her mate.

" _We mate for life… will… will you be mine forever?"_

Xavier looked at her eyes, this time she had a worried gaze, she looked as if Xavier would not want her. Aphrodite knew all too well of the Pokémon to trainer relationship is somewhat taboo. But should didn't care, she needed him, all that she ever wanted was him. Xavier smiled and chuckled a bit.

"You're too silly."

Aphrodite cutely tilted her head in confusion, Xavier gazed at her with love filled stare and gave her an answer she would never forget.

"Aphrodite, from the moment I got you as an egg from my cousin Aragon Oathkeeper, I took care of you and made sure your safe, the moment you hatched I knew in my heart I fell in love with you. We fight, we smile, we laugh, we experience something not a lot of people nor Pokémon has felt before. When you evolved and when I was able to speak to you, I was overjoyed that I could finally talk to the one I love the most. Aphrodite, I don't care what people say when or if they figure out, but I love you and I hope I will be your mate, if you accept me?"

Aphrodite was overjoyed, she started to well up with tears, her emotions where all over the place, her heart was racing, her mind was utterly blank and filled with hope and love that when her powers started to go awry she went into a slight comatose, her eyes glowed a luminescent blue and then her nine-tails began to charge up on the tips of each of her nine tails held a ice shard, it slowly descended upon Xavier's left and right arm, both of his pectorals, both side of his cheek and his forehead, it then slowly made a mark on his body embedding them into himself. The power then subsided and he then stood up as the pain subsided, she looked at him and saw two marks in shape of a diamond on his arms, chest, cheeks and forehead and lowered her head and ears.

" _I'm… I'm sorry I didn't mean to… this is the what your human call a 'marriage ceremony' where you give yourself not a ring, but an essence of my power in you, my gift to you my love… it's a long life with me"_

Xavier feeling very different, he then sat down beside her and petted the underside of her jaw, she rolled her eyes back and enjoyed the feeling. He smiled and ended with putting an arm around her.

"If that's what it takes to be yours forever, I'll gladly endure the pain. I love you so much Aphrodite"

Aphrodite relieved to hear her mate is okay, she kissed him deeply and passionately. She parted with him briefly and began kissing him more and more, with Xavier hugging her close to him, she again made him lay down on his back, while she lowered her head to his chest and using her tongue, she seductively trailed down his chest till she reached to his boxers. She gazed at her mate expectantly, Xavier was breathing heavily and awaiting with anticipation, he took off his boxers freeing his now 5.5-inch rod.

" _Oh my~"_

"No fair, I want to look at you too hunny"

She slyly smiled and moved herself on top on him with her muzzle on his rod while Xavier gets a clear view of his mate's bluish pink wet pussy lips, she shuddered and moaned erotically as her mate uses his hand to probe her insides

"It's looks so tight"

Aphrodite couldn't even utter a single word she shuddered and moaned as her mate pushed into her with his fingers. She closed her eyes and instinctively slowly bucked her hips into his fingers to try to get to reach deeper inside of her. She clenched her eyes shut and her head bucked upward as she melts in utter bliss.

" _mmh~ Oh Xavier that's the spot… right there"_

Aphrodite couldn't believe it in her wildest of fantasies she was having sex with her trainer. She dreamt of this moment ever since she was a Vulpix. She held her head high, with her eyes closed, feeling her trainer's finger invade her sacred area, going in and out, making her pussy wetter and tighter.

Xavier never expected this, she was an Ice/fairy type yet her insides are as warm as a hot spring. He continued to move his fingers into her, she couldn't keep up and lowered her head unto his rod, her mouth enveloping his length.

"Ohhh Aphrodite ~"

Xavier moaned as his length disappears into his mate's mouth, she bobs her head slowly and seductively, making sure he felt each and every stroke she made. Xavier never felt anything like it, it felt like his length is being enveloped by a hot, cold, wet, slippery tightness over him. In response he pushed his mouth unto her flower and tasted her nectar, to which she gasped and cocked her head back once more.

" _Yiiippp~ Not so rough, I'm s-senst-tive the-there aah~"_

Xavier was twitching with anticipation, he felt his inner primal urge to mate rise up as he tasted her juices, it tasted sour and sweet, cold and inviting at the same time. Aphrodite continued to suck on his length, tasting his precum, it tasted very sweet she couldn't get enough of it she wanted more to which she increased the rhythm of her bobbing, craving more of his precious liquids in her. Xavier kept on licking her wet snatch, while she continues to give him a mind-blowing blowjob until, Aphrodite couldn't take it any longer, and she was about to orgasm for the first time. She cocked her head back, her eyes filled with lust and her tongue out breathing heavily.

" _My love, I-I cannot hold on, I-I-I'm about to…"_

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt her walls convulsed as she squirt her love juice unto her mate's face, to which he kept on sucking while pleasuring her clit. She squealed in utter pleasure.

" _CUM! Oh my… that felt amazing, mmhm~"_

Xavier remarked while he looked upon his lover, with tongue out and eyes filled with lust

"Come here girl"

She turned around to face her mate and he kissed her deeply again. She could taste her own juices in his mouth it tasted sweet and sour. She then parted from the kiss and got off of Xavier to which she turned around to present herself, she bowed her head forward with her face almost to the floor, while her butt is raised high in the air, her nine-tails separate to show him her bluish-pink pussy lips ready for him to claim her, waving her butt invitingly towards him. He slowly made her way to her.

" _Come to my dear mate, and claim what is yours."_

He then placed his hand on her flanks, rubbing it assuringly, he then moved his hands to hold unto her hips, he then aligned his rod to her blue flower and stroked the length on her pussy lips. Aphrodite bites her lip in anticipation.

" _Stop it my love, g-give me your l-aah- love, give me your- mmhm~ your har-hard rod~"_

"Tell me who you belong to first…"

She pleaded with him but he teasing as he kept on rubbing his bare cock on her pussy lips to which she shuddered and moaned with each and every stroke he made, she bites her lip and couldn't take it any longer, she closes her eyes and surrenders into her urges.

" _you…"_

"Say it louder."

" _YOU!"_

"LOUDER!"

" _I'M YOURS, I'LL FOREVER BE YOURS, YOUR MATE, YOUR LOVER, AND YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING. PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR…MMMHAAH~"_

Before she could finish her sentence Xavier, pushed into her tight slippery canal with his length, he never felt anything like it this feeling before as he was a virgin, it felt so warm, tight that he could just cum right away. Xavier held unto her hips moving slowly into her she clenched her teeth awaiting for the coming pain, she wraps her silky nine-tales around him to push him further into her warm wetness. Xavier kept on pushing until he reached a small barrier, he knew what this was but he didn't knew Pokémon had these, he looked at her with worry to which she brought her head to meet his worry gaze and licked his lips, before bowing down again.

" _Don't worry, I can take it…"_

Reluctantly Xavier pushed in all the way into her, his tip kissing her womb, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to which she growled a bit as the pain settled in, as both are now joined together, a trickle of blood seeps out of her folds. She cried in pain, Xavier moved his upper body to her cheek and kissed her gently.

" _It's in, it's finally in! I' couldn't... mhm~ be more happier"_

"I'm going to start moving my love"

" _B-Be mmhm~ gentle…"_

He pushed in slowly, with Aphrodite yipping and moaning with each and every thrust he made, he couldn't believe how tight she was, her unexpected heat mixture with her cold was utterly pleasing, he looked with concern at his mate. Aphrodite could feel her pain disappear with each thrust he made into her, feeling only pleasure and lust for her partner, she felt a primal urge deep within her soul, she howled as she declared to the world that she is taken, while she does this she looks upon the face of her mate, enjoying her body.

" _It's everything I dreamed off; I'm filled with you. I-It feels sssooo good. I-I'm oka-mmhm~ if you hah~ move faster."_

"Ha~ okay… he-here I goo!"

He then pushed in a bit deeper and a bit faster than before. Aphrodite could feel his length fill her so much, she yipped, groaned and moaned while using her nine-tails to push her lover into her, she howled every so often while her psychic link is now strengthen as the two made sweet love. Her juices leak unto the floor, while the sounds her lover enticed her to move with rhythmically with each of his thrusts causing him to clench his teeth, he couldn't hold unto her hips any longer and instead went into a mounting position. This made her yelp and groan as well as make her insides tighten more around his rod.

"It's ah~ getting tighter; I love you, Aphrodite!"

" _Yiip~ I-I, Ahhh~ I Love you too my mmhm~ sweet love, mmhah~ I al-always did."_

With a passionate kiss, he returned holding unto her hips and thrusting harder into her wet snatch, which made her yelp louder, sending echoing sounds of their love making in the cave.

" _Mmm~, My love I could feel your length inside my hot and wet cave mmhm~, I could feel you kissing my womb, oohh~ yes!"_

"Ha…it's so good…"

With each thrust, he made, she got tighter and tighter, her walls clenching unto his dick trying to milk everything he had, he kept on thrusting into the fox Pokémon with her butt raised to meet Xavier's crotch, his hard length piercing into her silky warm insides. Xavier and Aphrodite drawing near to their climax, she bit her lower lip looking at her trainer with need and longing.

"Mmm~ Aphro… I'm about to…"

" _Yesss~ Inside please, cum inside me, aaah~"_

Xavier's tempo increased faster and faster, while Aphrodite moans go more and more louder, her legs shaking, her eyes rolled back and her tongue out her breath got heavier and heavier in pure animalistic lust. Xavier clenched his eyes, his grip tightening on her hips signaling he was about to burst.

"I'm cumming my love... mmmhm ahhhh~!"

" _YEES~~ please inside, I want all of mmhm~ your l-love, give me you-your hot seed, engrave it in my haah~ womb who you belong to~ YES, my love. I'm cumming too~ too-together my love!"_

"IM CUMMING!"

" _Nnngh~ aaah~~"_

Her walls tightened around his rod spraying him with her love juice while Xavier shot ropes of his hot semen inside his mate. Aphrodite, reveled in the euphoria with her tongue sticking out, her eyes rolled back and her legs shaking, while her wet snatch spasmed with each and every twitch he made sending his thick seed into her.

" _My~ it's so hot! Your love filling me to the brim, mmhmha~."_

"I…hah…glad you… liked it…"

Xavier slowly pulls out his rod out of her slowly and kneels down to see what he had done. Aphrodite with a huge blush on her face breathed heavily.

" _N-No… don't stare… nngh~"_

He blushed as he saw her bluish pink flower leaking out his seed unto the floor, couldn't help but opened her vagina to have a clearer view, he then moved his hands to her flanks and kissed her left buttcheek and smiled, he then laid down on his futon covered in sweat, breathing heavily as he does this, his mate lays beside him while she uses her nine-tails to absorb the sweat and semen off of his rod and her snatch. She licks his cheek and wraps her tails around him. He then licks her cheek and stated

"I have never in my wildest dreams would have found love"

" _Your never alone in this bleak world"_

"If the Poke League found we are now an item, they will surely separate us or even…"

Aphrodite placed a paw on his lips and kisses him passionately. She withdraws and rests her head on the pillow gazing at her mate.

" _No matter what adversity, No matter who says PokéLove is forbidden I stand by my mate, my partner, my best friend. We will walk this earth for a long time, so lets us enjoy our happy lives."_

Xavier smiled and embraced his new mate and rests his forehead on hers.

"Your right, amongst the blizzard, against the odds, we'll always be together."

Aphrodite nodded in acknowledgment and licked his cheeks she then closed her eyes and cuddles next to Xavier.

" _My love?"_

"Hmm?"

" _We might need a new futon..."_

She gestures as she lifts her tail to see her snatch still leaking his and her juices Xavier laughs and pats her head, holding a slight blush.

"We'll wash it later."

Aphrodite nodded but smiled coyly as one of her tails found his length semi-hard, she uses her tail to wrap around it stroking it back and forth.

"What is this I see?"

"mmhm~ S-sorry my love, when I saw your wet folds I kinda…"

Aphrodite kissed him passionately and her tails again wrap him around his body drawing him close to her, she smiled and remarked seductively

"Well, we can always go again. We have forever… to mate~"

Xavier blushed hard and gulped as Aphrodite giggled as she licked his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, as her tail keeps pleasuring his now rock-hard rod preparing to go again, he rolled his eyes to the back of his head and remarked.

"I got to thank my cousin Aragon for this…"

The blizzard continued as the duo stayed in their "love den" night falls on route 216, loud noises could be heard from the cave, this went on for hours on end. The blizzard continues to rage on from the outside, while many Pokémon rolls their eyes and continue whatever they are doing. Xavier and Aphrodite spent the night in their "love den", they made this their permanent spot to go when they need to get away from prying eyes or even if they both want to settle there. Many months later, Xavier and Aphrodite made Route 216 their permanent home, with the cave they first made love in as their home. Xavier now tapping into his newfound psychic powers bestowed by his mate he is now able to telepathically talk to Pokémon around him, using his gift to communicate with the surrounding Pokémon, they all redid the cave into a permanent home. So, he now lives with his mate and from a small little enclave they made together, Xavier and Aphrodite watch the day go by, not regretting a single thing they did…well he regretted if he had not made love to his mate.

Meanwhile in a faraway region…

"ACHOOO!"

" _-punny?"_

"Don't worry Hana, it's nothing…"

 **Hello all!, Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. I know it's not too smutty, But I've always liked pure utter romance leading to the most powerful lovemaking scenes. It's fun! Anyway PM me if you got any ideas or if you want you and your "special" Pokemon want a story of your own. Follow, Fav and comment. Thank you...  
 _-Aragon Oathkeeper._**


End file.
